


Confusing Happiness

by embersheai



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Choking, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai





	Confusing Happiness

Confusing Happiness (Peaky Blinders, Alfie Solomons / Thomas Shelby)

“这行不通，汤米，门都没有。”  
埃尔菲哼了一声，指了指他们所处的周围环境，一袋袋的面粉——或者说包装成面粉的东西堆叠在一起，空气里烤面包和朗姆酒的味道互相混杂，结合成一种古怪的甜腻气味，“我这看起来像是个他妈的托儿所吗？我看汤米是忘记我们的职业了，奥利，提醒他一下。”  
房间里陷入了沉默，没人接话，埃尔菲这才意识到奥利不在他身边——自从被汤米用酿酒厂里的炸弹威胁过后（事后又因为没看紧汤米被埃尔菲教训了一顿），奥利就再也不愿意和他们俩同时呆在一个地方了。  
“注意语言，埃尔菲。”汤米抬起一边眉毛看向埃尔菲，一边把双手从查理的耳朵边移开，后者正专心致志地坐在他腿上玩他胸前的怀表链，“我只需要你帮我照看查理一天，嗯？我晚上会来接他的。”  
“你穷得连个他……连个女仆都雇不起了吗？”埃尔菲不悦地回看汤米。  
“佣人们还在伯明翰的房子里打包东西，要过两天才到伦敦，我得先去和伦敦的警局交涉，我跟你解释过了。”查理正试图把一小截表链往嘴里塞，汤米叹了口气，从他手里把表链抢下来，“我在伦敦没有信得过的人。再说了，你答应过我会在必要的时候照看我的家人，现在就是必要的时候了，埃尔菲。”  
埃尔菲无奈地抹了一把额头，用口形无声地咒骂了一句：“我当时答应你是因为你被那个神父揍进医院，我以为你快断气了！不管我答应过你什么，那不是认真的，大家都对将死之人撒过谎。”  
汤米对埃尔菲的无耻言论无谓地耸了耸肩，一副“答应了就是答应了”的神态：“你看，虽然查理很乐意去某位家人那里过一天，但不幸的是他们都在监狱里，因为埃尔菲叔叔像个园丁鸟一样见了亮闪闪的俄国珠宝就被鬼迷了心窍。”  
“该死的！汤米……！”埃尔菲从桌前站起来，身后的灯光顿时将埃尔菲站立时的影子投射在汤米身上，查理被突然笼罩下来的阴影吸引了注意力，转过头睁大眼睛看向埃尔菲。查理有着和他父亲一样玻璃珠似的蓝眼睛，埃尔菲咬牙切齿地绕过桌边，从汤米怀里把查理接过来，“就一天。”  
“当然。这里是他的零食和玩具，我八点会到你家接查理。”汤米也从桌边站起来，整理了一下自己被查理压皱的衣襟，穿戴上风衣和帽子，然后从口袋里抽出一卷钱放到桌上，“谢了，埃尔菲。”  
“我的荣幸，谢尔比先生。”埃尔菲笑了一声，声音里带着愉快的讽刺意味，腾出一只手把钱收进抽屉里，“去跟你的条子还是什么官员见面去吧。”

伦敦从黄昏时开始下雨，绵密不尽的细雨一直持续到夜晚，细密的雨水落在窗扇上，拖曳出泪水一样的痕迹。埃尔菲坐在窗前发呆，面前摊开着一本账本。手指间的烟渐渐烧尽了，直到最后一截烟灰落到手背上时，埃尔菲才反应过来，抖去手上的烟灰。  
汤米迟到了，但往常不论是交易还是约会，汤米从不迟到。奥利在隔壁的卧室里照看查理，门外传来玩具上铃铛的声响和奥利不知道从哪学来的哄小孩声线。埃尔菲觉得自己头有点疼，有一阵没找上他的坐骨神经也开始隐隐作痛起来。他把燃尽的烟按到烟灰缸里，那里面已经堆满了干瘪的烟蒂。他把轻微的不适归结于晚餐时喝了太多白朗姆，却还是忍不住凑到窗边，反复确认门前的车道，但那里仍然只停着他自己的车，上面覆盖着一层棕褐色的防水油布，除了雨水落到油布上时的拍击声，车道上一片寂静。  
“操他的。”埃尔菲从窗边走开，重重地合上账本，又点上一支烟，走到壁炉边坐下。炉火熊熊燃烧，木炭在火焰里发出细小的爆裂声，他抽了太多烟，埃尔菲想，因为嘴里的苦味皱起眉毛。埃尔菲吐出一口烟，疲惫地仰起头，看向壁炉上方映出整个房间的镜子。除去壁炉和书桌上的一盏台灯，书房中没有其他的光源，镜中的倒影也同样昏暗，在木质家具混沌的暗褐色里，桌上那架金色的电话在台灯光线下煜煜生辉。那台机器本可以将人联系在一起，此刻它却伏在那一言不发、无声无息，像个死者的头颅。  
奥利突然敲响了书房的门：“埃尔菲，汤米·谢尔比的车快到门口了，查理在睡觉，我……我得先走了。”埃尔菲从椅子里站起来，将手中余下的烟扔进火炉中，打开书房的门，奥利紧张地盯着他，脚尖下意识地跺着地面。  
“行。”他挥了挥手，奥利如获大释地跑下楼梯，打开后门离开，埃尔菲则走向前门，准备开门让汤米进来。在经过卧室的时候，埃尔菲探头看了一眼正在睡觉的查理，说来荒谬，他每次看到查理都会产生对世界深深的怀疑：汤米这种人是怎么生出查理这样无害的小孩的？   
他不愿意帮汤米照顾查理倒不是因为他对查理有什么意见，事实上，如果谢尔比家族里有那么一个人是他完全没有意见的，那也只能是查理了。人们总觉得像他和汤米这样的人缺乏怜悯和同情心，对幼儿更是毫无情感可言，可正因为他们成长于他们所在的环境中：小希斯、卡姆登，他们深知生于这种环境的人要经历何种磨难才能成长立足，反而对身边的后辈怀有更多的怜悯，想要他们远离自己曾经不得不经历的事物。  
埃尔菲在门后等了一会敲门声才响起来，他拉开门，正准备对汤米的迟到发表几句言论，汤米在他能够开口前就跌跌撞撞地闯了进来，浑身湿淋淋的，大衣和西装外套不知道去了哪里，雨水从他的衬衫袖子和裤管往下淌，打湿了门廊上的地毯。  
“你搞什么……”埃尔菲被汤米撞到了墙边，懊恼地拂去身上的水渍，回头看向汤米。他这才注意到汤米的肩背上沾有大量血迹，鲜血的颜色已经在雨水中被洇开，褪成了绯红色，像是水彩颜料般在衬衣上淌出一道道水痕。汤米扶着墙的手在轻微地颤抖，指节和手背上也布满了擦伤和血迹。  
“怎么回事？我以为你只是去和人见个面，你知道，像文明人那样开个会？”那些血迹即便对埃尔菲来说也有些触目惊心了，他犹豫着要不要凑过去检查汤米的伤势如何。汤米抬起眼睛瞥了他一眼，眼底布满血丝，声音嘶哑，呼吸里带着浓重的酒气：“会开得不顺利，还不够明显吗？”  
“血不是我的。”顿了顿，看着埃尔菲一脸不知道该说什么的神情，汤米又补充了一句。“你竟然在来接查理前喝醉了？“埃尔菲的嘴在胡须间不置可否地撇了撇，他抬起手指向汤米的手和脸上的淤青：“这些总不能是别人的吧？”  
汤米稍稍站直身体，朝门廊的另一端张望：“我们是在离开酒吧时闹翻的。查理呢？”  
“在卧室里，睡着了。”埃尔菲说，“进来吧，去换身衣服，你再站下去我的地毯会长霉的。”

埃尔菲跨出浴盆，擦干身体披上了睡袍。汤米占用了浴室，于是他直接在起居室里架起屏风洗了澡。汤米还在浴室里没有出来，埃尔菲踱步到卧室看了一眼查理，查理仍在睡梦中，壁炉里的火光将他的两颊映得红彤彤的。埃尔菲在心里感叹了一下幼儿的优质睡眠，又转回了浴室门口，发现汤米把自己给他的浴袍忘在了浴室外的椅背上。  
“汤米。”埃尔菲敲了敲浴室的门，“你把浴袍留在外面了。”  
门后没有传来回应，埃尔菲再次敲门，仍然无人应答，他想了想，直接打开了门。  
汤米背对着门，仍然坐在浴盆里，打开门的一瞬，浴室里湿热的蒸汽向埃尔菲迎面扑来，几乎令人窒息。他把浴袍扔到一边的架子上，快步走到汤米身边。  
好在汤米还没有把自己关在浴室里闷死，埃尔菲低头看了一眼，对方只是低着头盯着水面出神。  
“你该出来了，还是说你想在冷水里坐一晚上把屁股冻掉？假如是那样的话，抱歉我打扰你了。”埃尔菲伸手探进浴盆，水仍然是温热的，他的手指没入水中，却发现水流在他指节边细微地起伏，水面在几不可见地颤动——汤米在发抖。  
“我累了，埃尔菲。”汤米突然说，仍然盯着水面，声音低沉含糊，比起对话更像是在自言自语。  
“所以我让你出来啊。”埃尔菲看着汤米背后的大片淤青，还是把那句“我把客房的火都生好了”咽了回去。  
“谈判失败了，他们在找一切可行的办法想要提前处决我的家人。”汤米抬起头，说，埃尔菲觉得汤米明明是在看着他的，那双玻璃般透明的眼睛中投落的视线却仿佛穿过了自己，空洞洞地落入自己身后的墙面，令他一时间不知道该说些什么。  
汤米摇了摇头，从浴盆里站起来，带出嘈杂的水声：“我不知道我还能做什么了，埃尔菲。他们曾经无条件地信任我，用心和灵魂追随我，我却亲手把他们送进了监狱……因为什么？”汤米冷笑了一声，“为了钱，操，我曾经以为钱意味着一切，可在追求财富的途中失去的东西却没法从任何一个黑市上买回来。”  
埃尔菲沉默着，他从没见过汤米这样，空洞得近乎困惑。托马斯·谢尔比从没有过无计可施的时候，即使在他们刚认识时，谢尔比家族处于相当狼狈的境地时也一样，汤米总是有办法。汤米的声音和他的身体一样在不受控制地发抖，他凑上前来，抓住埃尔菲的睡袍领子，柔软的布料在他指间被攥成一团，汤米低声嗤笑，“或许我确实是被诅咒的，埃尔菲。”  
“闭嘴，汤米，别说胡话了。”埃尔菲咕哝了一声，把汤米的手从自己领口扯开，“我们会有办法的，伦敦警局是一帮废物点心。”  
“我们？从什么时候起有‘我们’这回事了？埃尔菲。你会为了利益出卖我，也许有机会时我也会做一样的事。你知道还有什么吗？我们生来时或许有兄弟姐妹，但死去时没人能和你一起，每个人都将孤独死去，而且像‘我们’这样的人……”汤米指了指自己，又指向埃尔菲，“像我们这样的人，不仅会死得孤独，还会死得悲惨丑陋。”  
“你他妈的闭嘴，吉普赛剃刀党。”埃尔菲压低了声音，抓住汤米指向自己的手，把他拉近自己，“你不能一大早把儿子扔到我这，到半夜像个酗酒流浪汉似的回来把我家弄得一团糟，还他妈的对我说这种没头没脑的鬼话，我不允许你这么做。”  
汤米没有防备，被埃尔菲拉得一个踉跄，埃尔菲的怒火的确令他稍稍冷静下来，他在湿热的室内喘着气，试图甩开埃尔菲的手，然而埃尔菲仍然牢牢抓着他的手腕。汤米抬头看向他，他的眼睛和嘴角紧绷着，手上的力气分毫没有松懈。  
“操你的，埃尔菲。”汤米说，没有被制住的另一只手突然发力，把埃尔菲重重推到了墙上，凑近埃尔菲的嘴唇，将自己的双唇用力地贴了上去。埃尔菲立即毫不示弱地回应了他，一手按住汤米的后颈，甚至用上了牙齿，咬住汤米的舌尖。他们以近乎暴力的方式亲热起来，一路拉扯着回到客房，直到两人都气喘吁吁地倒在床边的地毯上。  
“感觉好点了，嗯？”埃尔菲从地上爬起来，走到橱柜边上，拉开抽屉从里面取出一件东西，在汤米能够看清是什么之前，埃尔菲就把那玩意塞进了睡袍的口袋里。汤米坐起来靠在床尾，扯过床上的毯子盖在自己身上，看着埃尔菲在酒桌前慢吞吞地倒了一杯金朗姆，从冰桶里敲出几块冰，和砂糖一起放进酒杯里，然后再走回自己身边。  
埃尔菲喝了一口杯中的酒，发出一声满足的叹息，发现汤米正盯着自己，摇了摇头：“没你的份，汤米。”  
“不过我有个东西给你。”埃尔菲把酒杯放到一边，在汤米身边坐下，把口袋里的东西掏出来，在他面前晃了晃——一副皮质手铐，散发着崭新皮具特有的气味，壁炉中火光跳动，在手铐表面映出明亮的光斑。  
“操，埃尔菲。”汤米低声骂了一句，“你哪来的这玩意。”  
“你的手看起来不太好，我建议你让它们休息一会，不要乱动，你说呢？”埃尔菲没有回答汤米的问题，只是举着那副正开着口的手铐向他提议。汤米的嘴角露出一点极浅的笑意，像是接受了个挑战般地，抬起双手手腕伸到埃尔菲面前，粗糙的皮革环住了他，埃尔菲抽紧手铐外侧的皮带，随着他的动作，束具渐渐贴近汤米的皮肤，将他的双手紧紧拷在一起。

那一晚他们从地毯上做到床上，又从床上滚回到地上，最后埃尔菲把汤米按在酒桌边进入他。埃尔菲的手掐住他的腰，汤米的声音被对方的动作顶撞得支离破碎，被束具制住的双手不允许他在肢体上做出激烈的回应，只能盯着离他只有几寸远的玻璃酒瓶，看见自己在容器表面映出的、影影绰绰快要失控的神态，从喉咙里吐出断续的呜咽。在即将到达高潮的时候，汤米想起不久前那个女公爵教给他的宫闱技巧来，以窒息感将性事带入高潮的极乐境界。他艰难地向埃尔菲发出指令，在那一瞬汤米感觉到身后的埃尔菲愣了一下，但很快就将手臂绕到他身前，沿着小腹、前胸和锁骨一路向上，最终扼住他的脖子。  
他感到埃尔菲的手缓缓地扼紧了，拇指根部与虎口交界处的那块骨节抵在他的喉结上，引起轻微的疼痛，但这种痛感很快被下身爱欲的浪潮掩盖过去。随着埃尔菲掐住他的力度加大，呼吸开始变得困难，汤米仰起头，下意识地张开嘴想要吸入更多空气，但是被压迫的喉管阻止了氧气的进入。他只能从喉咙里发出嘶哑而干涩的喘息，缺氧的晕眩从被扼住的脖颈一路上行，直达他的头顶，他感到自己的五官由于充血而胀痛，耳边所有的声音：肉体拍击声，酒桌摇晃时的吱呀声，埃尔菲低声的喘息交织在一起，渐渐低微下去，而他眼前所见的景象与意识一起，像是被蒸汽浸染的镜面，逐渐模糊。  
这次他会在极乐中看见什么呢？汤米用最后一丝残存的清明意识想，他会再看见格蕾丝吗？还是塔蒂安娜和梅？或是别的什么人和事？  
然而什么都没有在窒息的混沌中出现，他眼前只有无尽的黑暗与诸多无法用言语描述的色彩和炫光，那些迷幻的景象交织闪烁着，直至汤米的求生欲压过了快感和其他一切情绪，他的身体开始不受控制地挣扎，想要从埃尔菲手下挣脱。  
埃尔菲在汤米身后粗重地喘息，将脸埋进他的头发里深吸了一口气，然后强硬地扳过汤米的脸开始吻他，在他们嘴唇相贴的刹那松开手上的力气，氧气陡然进入呼吸道，将汤米从濒死的幻觉中拽了回来，冲散他脑中几乎要沸腾起来的温度。这刺激使他双眼几乎失去焦距，所有的注意力都汇聚在高潮来临时的快感中，正承受着埃尔菲性器冲撞的内部和他的腿根一起战栗着，带领着埃尔菲也抵达了性事的顶端与终点。

“把这个解开。”他们精疲力竭地倒在地毯上，汤米大口喘着气，用还被拷在一起的双手敲了敲埃尔菲的肩膀。  
“为什么？你明明喜欢这些。”埃尔菲转过头看着他，促狭地笑起来。  
“解开，我要去看看查理。”汤米说。埃尔菲无可奈何地坐起来，将皮带的搭扣解开，“说实在的，汤米，看起来我还得准备些手铐之外的东西。”  
皮手铐从他的手腕上落下来，手铐之间的金属链落到地毯上发出一声窸窣的轻响，汤米不置可否地扬了扬眉毛，没有肯定也没有否认，只是站起身披了件衣服走出房间。  
埃尔菲也站起来，从烟盒里抽出一支烟点上。壁炉中的火不知道什么时候灭了，室内光线昏暗，空气沉寂，仿佛刚才房间里的一切狂乱并不存在，只是一场已经醒来的梦境，在意识清醒时所有梦的痕迹就快速逝去。埃尔菲把自己像个麻袋似的重重扔到床上，吐出一口烟。  
在那支烟快抽完的时候，汤米又走进了房间，埃尔菲有些惊讶，他以为汤米会留在主卧里陪着查理：“怎么样？”  
“还在睡。”汤米走近他，也爬上床靠在床头，埃尔菲指了指床头柜上的烟盒和火柴向他示意烟的位置，汤米摇摇头，直接拿过他手里的烟抽了一口。那支烟已经快烧完了，汤米捏着滤嘴吸了几口，发现烟草都已经烧尽，只能探身把烟蒂按进床头的烟灰缸里。然后他们沉默了一会，埃尔菲转过头看向汤米，发现他正盯着窗外出神，眉头紧蹙在一起，眼角绷出紧张的纹路。窗外青色的月光透过窗框照进来，在汤米脸上映出窗框和雨水痕迹的影子。  
“呃，你看起来可真严肃，告诉我，你有过开心的时候吗？”埃尔菲知道汤米又在琢磨该用什么办法把家人从监狱里捞出来，典型的汤米·谢尔比，一旦爽完就开始在脑子盘算生意和政治，也许爽的过程中也一样，谁知道呢。  
汤米被这个没头没脑的问题问得回过神来，看了埃尔菲一眼，说，“我不知道……也许是我第一次攒够钱能买一匹赛马的时候，那时候谢尔比的主要收入还是保护费。那匹马叫女爵，可他是匹棕色的公马，蹄子是白色的，鬼知道哪个瞎了眼的马贩子起的名字。他没赢过什么比赛，可亚瑟、约翰和我还是很喜欢他。”  
汤米竟然就关于他的第一匹赛马述说了一会，直到他意识到埃尔菲沉默得过久，“你呢？你开心的时候是什么？”  
“我？我不知道。”埃尔菲坐得正了些，摊开手做了个无奈的手势，“我不知道，我是说，我现在就没什么可抱怨的。”

THE END


End file.
